The Art of Seduction
by Toshima
Summary: After the Mizuki incident, Naruto meets the Kyuubi who makes him a very enticing offer; this sets him on a very different path that few have followed. Smut fic. Lemons galore. NarutoXMassHarem


A/N: So the idea for this story randomly popped into my head the other night and I decided to roll with it. It's basically going to be a smut fic that loosely follows canon. There may be some questionable concepts that get brought up (such as sexual taboos or kinks), but I'll put up warnings beforehand so those of you who don't like certain content can skip it.

This story will be a first for me in terms of having NaruHina; I'm not normally a big fan of this pairing since it's so common, but I figured I'd show Hinata some love for a change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Deal

After having a bowl or twelve of ramen with Iruka to celebrate his defeat of Mizuki and subsequently becoming a genin, Naruto made his way home to his rundown apartment. While Iruka's insistence that Naruto was not the beast he contained was comforting, it did not completely alleviate Naruto's doubts; at least now he knew why he seemed to be hated by so many people.

Once he made it inside, Naruto kicked off his sandals, went to his room, stripped off his jacket and collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. Not even bothering to change the rest of his outfit to prepare for bed, Naruto's consciousness left him almost as soon as he hit the mattress.

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto called out into the vast darkness surrounding him and received no answer in response. Not having many other options, he began wading through the shallow waters he found himself in in a random direction. After what felt like hours to the impatient young blond, but was likely only a few minutes, he found himself approaching a large cage of sorts.

" **I was wondering when you'd show up** ," a menacing voice called out from behind the bars drawing Naruto's attention. Before he could question the voice, Naruto watched as a pair of large red eyes with slit pupils snapped open just beyond the bars of the cage.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto hazarded a guess earning a deep, rumbling laugh in return.

" **Got it in one, brat** ," the voice answered as it stepped into the dim lighting to reveal the form of the massive nine-tailed fox.

"How did I get here?" the blond Uzumaki asked as he looked over the mightiest bijuu who moved to lie down with his chin resting on his paws.

" **I brought you here** ," the beast answered. Seeing the questioning look he received from his host, he decided to answer the unasked question. " **I brought you here to make a deal**."

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked skeptically as he narrowed his eyes expecting this to be some sort of trick.

" **The kind that we'll both enjoy** ," the fox answered with a fanged grin and an odd chuckle.

"I'm listening."

" **I can make it so that you're nearly irresistible to females**."

"Why?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

" **So that you can mate with them of course** ," the Kyuubi answered earning a blush from his container.

"And what do you get out of this?"

" **Entertainment** ," Kyuubi shrugged before letting out what Naruto now recognized as a perverted giggle. " **My last two containers were both women so if I wanted to see any action it was from a female perspective; that just felt all kinds of awkward**."

"So basically you want to watch me have sex?" Naruto asked with his blush still firmly in place.

" **More or less; it's not exactly a party being stuck in this cage** ," the fox growled as its slit eyes narrowed.

"So how would this work exactly?"

" **Don't worry about it; just say yes or no**." Naruto closed his eyes as he thought the fox's offer over for a moment before letting out a sigh. What did he have to lose?

"Fine; I accept."

" **Excellent** ," Kyuubi said as he rubbed his hands together menacingly and gave a creepy chuckle. " **Get some sleep and you'll see the results tomorrow**." Nodding in agreement, Naruto closed his eyes and found himself back in his bed. Looking around and seeing that he was still wearing his clothes, he decided to take a quick shower before changing into his pajamas and going to bed.

* * *

[The Next Morning at Team Placements]

As Naruto made his way to the academy to find out who would be in his genin cell, he noticed the various stares he was getting. While many of them were the usual glares he was used to receiving, those seemed to come solely from the male populace; the women nearby were all smiling and several even winked at him.

'Well this is certainly an improvement' Naruto thought as he continued on his way to the academy with a smile on his face. As he walked, he would give the occasional woman a small wave earning waves and giggles in return; whatever the fox did definitely seemed to be working.

Once he finally made it to the academy, Naruto made his way to the classroom to see that he was the first to arrive. Deciding to sit somewhere he had a good overview of the room, he made his way to the back row and sat at the first seat to the left closest to the aisle. It wasn't long before his fellow graduates began funneling into the room. He seemed to be drawing minimal attention until a familiar girl with pale eyes and dark blue hair that was kept in a hime-cut with chin-length strands that framed her face. This was Hinata Hyuuga; heiress of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto's not-so-secret admirer. Hinata was wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem; the rest of her outfit consisted of navy blue pants with her forehead protector around her neck.

Naruto was aware that the girl seemed to have some sort of feelings for him; it was hard not to notice when she practically stalked him. Knowing this, he was very curious to see how whatever Kyuubi had done would affect her. As soon as the Hyuuga heiress saw him, her face lit up in a heavy blush; that in itself was nothing new or out of the ordinary. However, the fact that she was walking straight toward him was certainly out of character for the usually-shy girl.

"G-Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with a stutter before taking the seat beside him which seemed to surprise several people.

"Morning, Hinata-chan," Naruto returned the greeting with a smile which made the girl's blush deepen to a new shade of red. Looking at the pale-eyed girl out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see that she seemed to be fidgeting a lot and her breathing was a bit labored. Before he could question the unusual behavior, Iruka entered the room and told everyone to be quiet as he went over the list of teams.

[Skipping Teams 1-6]

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called out making the pinkette, Sakura Haruno, cheer for being on the same team as her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, before deflating at the mention of Naruto's name. "Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame; your Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Hinata smiled when she heard that her sensei would be the woman she viewed as an older sister figure.

"Team 9 is currently active, so Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka," Iruka finished announcing the last team. "You have an hour for lunch before the jounin are supposed to arrive; good luck to all of you."

"With that said everyone got up and began making their way out of the classroom. Getting up so that he could get some lunch, Naruto was halted when he felt someone holding his sleeve. Turning around, he was surprised to see that it was Hinata that had stopped him.

"Umm, d-do you think we could talk, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sure, Hinata; what's up?" Naruto's question went unanswered as, in a surprisingly daring motion, Hinata grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the room. Naruto was intrigued by the sudden boldness of the shy Hyuuga heiress, but if the bright red color of her ears was anything to go by, she was likely trying very hard to keep herself together.

After a few minutes of being lead through the halls of the academy with his hand still held firmly in Hinata's own incredibly soft hand, Naruto found himself in a small classroom on the third floor. The room had little more than a large desk in front of the chalkboard and 3 smaller desks on the other side of the room for students. If he remembered correctly, this room was for tutoring and was seldom-used.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered as she locked the door and her grip on Naruto's hand tightened slightly. Naruto could tell she was having a hard time collecting her thoughts as she continued to fidget nervously and stare at the floor. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Naruto gave her a soft smile once she looked at him.

"D-do you think I'm w-weird or ugly?" That certainly wasn't what Naruto had been expecting. If he were being perfectly honest, he did used to think she was kinda weird until he figured out she liked him, but he _never_ thought she was ugly.

"Not at all, Hinata; you're actually really cute." Naruto assured her making Hinata's face go beet red; Naruto was surprised there wasn't steam coming out of her ears. After about fifteen seconds of her staying completely still and not saying anything, Naruto waved a hand in front of her face a few times and still got no reaction.

"Hinata, are you ok-" he was unable to finish his question as he suddenly found something soft, warm and moist pressed against his lips. Realizing that Hinata was kissing him, Naruto's eyes flew wide open in surprise. Once the initial surprise of the kiss wore off, Naruto eagerly returned it as he wrapped his arms around the petit girl and pulled her into his chest.

Letting out a soft "Eep!" at Naruto pulling her into his chest, Hinata's eyes teared up in joy as she felt the boy she loved return her kiss. Gripping Naruto's jacket tightly, Hinata continued to clumsily kiss her blond-haired idol.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata began nervously once the two broke their kiss. "W-will you…will you be my b-boyfriend?" Hinata managed to stutter out before burying her face in Naruto's chest in an effort to hide her blush. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Naruto gently pushed Hinata back so that he could see her face. Once the shy girl gathered the nerve to look at his face, Naruto gave her a soft smile.

"Sure, Hinata-chan; I'll be your boyfriend." That seemed to be the Hyuuga heiress's limit as she fainted; luckily Naruto was there to catch her. Letting out a soft chuckle, Naruto carried his new girlfriend back to the classroom to let her rest until their Jounin instructors arrived. Setting her down in the same seat she sat in before, Naruto took his seat next to her and decided to take a little nap of his own until the others arrived.

* * *

[30 Minutes Later]

Once Naruto woke up, he found that most of his fellow graduates had already made their way back into the room. Seeing his new girlfriend was still asleep, Naruto reached over and lightly shook her awake.

"Wake up, Hinata-chan; nap time's over," Hinata's eyes slowly drifted open before she let out a small yawn. "Did you have a good dream?" Naruto asked making her nod as she smiled at him before her eyes drifted to his lips and her face lit up in a deep blush making her look away. Naruto chuckled before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"It wasn't a dream Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered huskily into her ear as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Hinata's eyes snapped wide open before she quickly turned to Naruto with a hopeful expression. Naruto nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly giving her all the answer she needed making her eyes tear up again before she gave Naruto the biggest smile he had ever seen. Wiping away the tears of joy, Hinata looked up just in time to see several jounin enter the room.

"Team 10, you're with me," a bearded man called out before Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji followed him out of the room.

"Team 8, follow me," a beautiful woman with untamed black hair that reached her upper back said as she waited for her new team. The feature that drew Naruto's attention the most was her alluring red eyes that had a unique ring in them that were accentuated very well by the woman's purple eye shadow and ruby lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible beneath what looked like bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns; her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages. Seeing Hinata moving to stand up, Naruto leaned in to whisper into her ear again.

"Come by my apartment later tonight," Naruto told her making the girl blush as she nodded before making her way down to her new sensei along with Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Once they were gone, the only ones left in the room were Naruto, his teammates and Iruka.

Seeing that Sasuke and Sakura were seated next to eachother in the front row, Naruto figured he might as well move closer while they waited for their new sensei. Making his way down the aisle to the front, Naruto took great pleasure out of the fact that Sakura blushed when she looked at him once he got close enough.

Sakura was a fair skinned girl with green eyes and pink hair that framed her face and went down just past her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a red qipao without sleeves that had slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wore tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and her red forehead protector was worn as a hairband.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blur tint to it with bangs that covered his forehead beneath his blue forehead protector and framed his face. He was currently wearing his usual outfit that was composed of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers and his weapon pouch strapped to his right thigh.

As the trio of genin waited for their sensei to arrive, Sakura continued to look back and forth between her male teammates while the "last Uchiha" sat in his usual broody manner looking out the window. Naruto was currently seated on the other side of the aisle with his feet on the desk in front of him, his chair leaning against the desk behind him and his hands behind his head.

* * *

[3 Hours Later]

"Where the hell is he?!" Sakura growled as she paced back and forth at the front of the room. After about an hour, Iruka had left the room having finished the rest of his paperwork and spared them a sympathetic look as he left the room. Shortly after he was gone, Sakura had gotten up and began her pacing; even the stoic Sasuke was visibly annoyed as his face was set into a deeper scowl than usual and his eye would twitch occasionally in annoyance.

Just when it seemed Sakura was ready to go on a killing spree, the door slid open to reveal a man with spiky silver hair, a black facemask pulled up past his nose concealing half of his face and his headband pulled over his left eye. He gave them a lazy look before telling them to meet him on the roof.

* * *

[5 Minutes Later on the Roof]

"Let's start with introductions," the cycloptic jounin who was dressed in standard jounin attire commanded.

"Why don't you go first, sensei," Sakura recommended earning a shrug in response.

"Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake; I have many likes and dislikes as well as a few hobbies and my dreams for the future are none of your business," the now-named Kakashi introduced earning sweatdrops from the three genin. "Why don't you go first pinkie." Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nickname before she let out a sigh of resignation.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…I mean the person I like is…" Sakura looked between her teammates with a frustrated frown. "I dislike Ino-pig! As for my dreams…I'm not sure." Kakashi nodded before motioning to Sasuke.

"You next princess." Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes and several dislikes; my hobby is training. As for my dreams, I want to restore my clan and kill a certain man," Sasuke finished with a growl.

"You're up, sunshine," Kakashi motioned to Naruto who just rolled his eyes at the name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen and girls," Naruto began earning a raised eyebrow from Kakashi; maybe there was hope for this one after all. "My dislikes are ignorance and arrogance. My hobby is training and my dream…I'm not really sure anymore," Naruto finished with a thoughtful frown. If you asked him a week ago who would say his dream was to be hokage with no hesitation, but that didn't really seem to appeal to him as much anymore; even his teammates were looking at him strangely that he didn't proclaim his desire to be hokage.

"Alright, kiddies; meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow at 7:00 for your real test."

"What test; we already took the genin exam, sensei," Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Pfft, you think that pathetic test was enough to become ninja? That was just to weed out the brats who had no shot at becoming genin; the real test will be a survival exercise," Kakashi answered with a grin that was mostly obscured by his facemask. "Like I said, meet me tomorrow at 7:00. Oh, and don't eat breakfast; you'll just throw up." With that said, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some ramen," Naruto said as he stood and dusted himself off. "You guys wanna come?"

"Pass." Was all Sasuke said as he made his way to the stairs leading back into the academy.

"Sorry; I have to go home," Sakura apologized before following after Sasuke. Naruto shrugged as he too made his way off of the roof; it was time for the food of the gods.

* * *

[2 Hours Later]

After several bowls of ramen and chatting with Ayame, who was blushing pretty much the entire time, Naruto made his way back to his apartment and was currently sitting on his bed thinking over the day's events. It was fairly obvious that whatever the fox did was clearly working as pretty much every female he came across was a blushing mess.

" **So how do you like my little gift?** " Kyuubi's voice suddenly asked startling Naruto and making him fall off of his bed.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked aloud earning a grunt of confirmation from the fox. "How are you talking to me?"

" **I'm inside of you; it's fairly easy for me to be able to talk to you. Also, for future reference, it would probably be best not to respond to me aloud if you're not alone; people would think you're crazy**."

"Wait, you can hear my thoughts?!" Naruto asked in disbelief not really comfortable with his tenant knowing all of his thoughts.

" **You got it brat. And I have to say, I like the way you were thinking about that mousy Hyuuga girl**." Naruto could practically feel the grin in the fox's voice as he blushed; his thoughts had been far from pure when Hinata was pressed tightly against him.

"So what did you do to me exactly?" Naruto asked after clearing his throat and getting his blush under control.

" **I made it so that your body is constantly emitting pheromones**."

"Pheromones?" Naruto asked in confusion not knowing what that meant.

" **Yes, think of it as a chemical that your body releases into the air to attract the opposite sex; kinda like cologne, but produced naturally by your body**."

"I think I get it now." Naruto nodded as he sat on the floor in a lotus position.

" **Be careful though; it won't work on everyone. It'll be effective against civilians and most genin probably, but stronger women will likely be able to resist it**."

"Got it; is there a way that it could be made to affect them?"

" **I like the way you think, brat** ," Kyuubi said with a perverted giggle. " **The pheromones won't be enough, but I have something else that'll work; it'll take some time though**."

"No problem," Naruto responded with a nod. Any further conversation was interrupted by a knock at his front door. "That's probably Hinata; talk to you later, foxface."

" **Tch, cheeky brat**."

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted as he opened the door to see his girlfriend nervously fiddling with the bottom of her jacket.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata responded before Naruto stepped aside and motioned her into the apartment. Doing as directed, she found herself standing in his living room that was sparsely decorated with little more than a worn-out green couch and a coffee table.

"Can I get you some water? That's all I really have," Naruto offered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yes; thank you."

"Have a seat; I'll be right back," Naruto instructed as he motioned to the couch before walking into his kitchen. Doing as instructed Hinata took a seat and waited for her boyfriend; she still got giddy every time she thought about the fact he was actually her boyfriend. It wasn't long before returned with two glasses of water and handed her one before sitting down beside her.

After taking a sip, Hinata held it between her hands in front of her nervously as she wondered what they were going to do. After taking a sip of his own water, Naruto placed it on the coffee table before taking Hinata's and doing the same as hers.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered huskily as he took hold of her chin sending shivers down her spine. Hinata's reaction was to close her eyes and lean forward. Naruto smirked as he took the clear invitation and pressed his lips to hers. After several seconds, Hinata felt Naruto's tongue press against her sealed lips making her jolt in surprise before her mouth opened to allow him access.

Hinata moaned softly into Naruto's mouth when she felt his tongue pressing against hers before twirling around it prompting her to do the same. As the heated make-out session continued and deepened, Naruto decided to test the limits as his right hand that had been resting on Hinata's cheek began to slowly move down until its journey ended at her left breast and gave the soft flesh an experimental squeeze.

"Hng!" Hinata moaned as her eyes flew open in surprise and she broke the kiss. Hinata looked at Naruto with the brightest blush he had ever seen as she panted for breath. He was caught off guard when the usually shy girl tackled him so that he was lying on his back on the sofa and practically shoved her tongue down his throat; that was definitely not the response he had expected.

" **It's always the quiet ones** ," Kyuubi chuckled as he observed the actions of his host. Ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery, Naruto eagerly returned the kiss as his hand returned to its place on her breast and resumed squeezing and kneading the soft, surprisingly large, flesh beneath her jacket; the moans he received in response were music to his ears.

"Hinata squeaked in surprise when she felt something hard growing under her from her position straddling Naruto. Realizing what it was, Hinata's blush returned full-force as she chewed on her bottom lip. In another surprising move, she began to grind against him as her panting grew heavier earning a groan from Naruto. Brushing some hair behind her hair, Hinata went back to passionately making out with her beloved blond as they continued to grind against eachother. Not wanting to let Hinata make all the moves, Naruto reached up to unzip her jacket letting it fall open.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Naruto asked rhetorically in a husky tone as her jacket opened to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. Sliding the jacket over her shoulders, Naruto was treated to the sight of Hinata's completely bare upper body; and what a treat it was. Her soft globes of pale flesh were on full display with beautiful pink nipples adorning their peaks completely erect in the girl's aroused state.

"They're bigger than I thought," Naruto commented offhandedly as he continued to stare at the girl's high C/borderline D-cup breasts that were beyond impressive for her age.

"Don't s-stare so much; it's embarrassing!" Hinata looked away in embarrassment. Naruto just smirked as he took the perky mounds into his hands before leaning in to take the hardened peak of her left nipple into his mouth.

"AH!" Hinata moaned loudly as she gripped his hair tightly and held him in place; Naruto had no complaints about her grip as he began suckling on her nipple while he squeezed her other breast. Naruto moved them so that he was now on top all the while continuing to tease Hinata's nipples.

With their new position, Hinata was unable to unzip Naruto's jacket as well while he shrugged it off and tossed it to the floor to join hers and revealing the blue shirt he wore beneath which Hinata wasted no time in removing causing Naruto to separate from her nipples before she pulled him into another heated make-out session while their hands roamed eachother's bodies.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked as Naruto suddenly moved to pick her up inciting her to wrap her legs around his waist to secure her position. As Naruto continued exploring her mouth and wrestling her tongue into submission, he carried Hinata into the bedroom and set her on the edge of his bed.

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked allowing the girl one last chance to back out while she still could. Her response was to move so that Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed before unzipping his pants and pulling them down leaving the boy in his tented boxers.

Hinata squeaked with wide eyes once she removed his boxers to see Naruto's dick standing proud at nearly 8". Moving so that she was on her knees between Naruto's spread legs, Hinata moved a shaky hand to trace his shaft. At first Naruto thought she was shaking from being nervous, but the look in her eyes said otherwise; she was excited!

"It's so big," Hinata whispered as she panted; her warm breath making Naruto's penis twitch. Leaning in, Hinata inhaled deeply taking in his scent which sent a shiver down her spine as she felt her already soaked panties get drenched even further. Hinata rubbed her cheek against the shaft reverently before lightly wrapping her soft hand around it and giving a few experimental strokes before licking the tip earning a groan from her boyfriend. Leaning back for a moment to slip off her pants, Hinata was left in nothing but her soaked white panties as she leaned back in and took the tip into her mouth.

"Hinata," Naruto moaned as he watched the bluenette take his dick into her mouth and felt her tongue lovingly caressing the tip. Naruto's breath hitched for a moment when Hinata suddenly slid down his shaft nearly to the base before gagging. Bobbing her head up and down a few times, Hinata forced back her gag reflex so that she was able to take it all in until the tip was rubbing the back of her throat making Naruto groan loudly and grip the back of her head.

"Holy shit, Hinata!" Naruto panted as he began forcing Hinata's head up and down making her moan at the face-fucking as she felt Naruto's tip repeatedly hitting the back of her throat. Sliding a hand into her panties, Hinata began rubbing her pussy before slipping a finger into her slick folds. Things continued in that manner for several minutes with Naruto fucking Hinata's mouth while she was now stuffing her pussy with two fingers in time with Naruto's thrusting.

"I'm cumming, Hinata," Naruto groaned as he increased the force of his thrusts making Hinata moan while she used her free hand to fondle his balls wanting to receive as much of his seed as possible. Naruto pulled back so that only his head remained sealed in Hinata's mouth as she moved her hips furiously against her fingers.

"MNGH!" Hinata moaned loudly as the first shot of Naruto's cum hitting her tongue set off the most violent orgasm she had ever had. Naruto continued to unleash rope after rope of his seed while Hinata continued fondling his balls and sucking on his head; she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep it all in her mouth for a moment until the flow gradually came to a stop and Naruto pulled back with a satisfied groan as he panted.

"Mm," Hinata moaned in satisfaction as she swirled Naruto's cum around with her tongue and savored the flavor. Naruto watched carefully as she savored his essence for a prolonged period before finally giving an audible gulp and opening her mouth to show him she had swallowed every last drop. Naruto's erection twitched as he gave a lustful growl.

"Get up here," he commanded making Hinata shiver in delight as she quickly climbed onto the bed and let out a yelp when Naruto literally ripped her panties off and tossed the tattered remains to the floor. Moving so that she was lying on her back with her head resting on the pillows, Hinata spread her legs.

"I'm yours, Naruto-kun," Hinata offered herself as she reached between her legs and spread her lips invitingly. Naruto stared at her drooling lips for a moment as he took in their pink hue and the enticing scent that was filling the room. As tempted as he was to taste it, he was far more interested in claiming Hinata as his own; there would be time for that later. Positioning himself above her, Naruto took in all of the girl's bare flesh for a moment before rubbing his tip against her opening.

"Ready?" Naruto asked earning an immediate nod from Hinata; that was all he needed as he began to slowly slide himself into her slick folds with a groan until he reached her hymen. Taking a deep breath, Hinata nodded for him to go ahead. Pulling back slightly, Naruto suddenly shoved himself in to the hilt earning a short cry of pain from his lover as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Holy fuck," Naruto moaned. "You're so tight."

"It's in," Hinata whispered as she looked to where she and Naruto were connected. "It's finally inside of me; Naruto-kun is inside of me!" Hinata said louder this time as her tears began running down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern as he wiped away her tears. "Does it hurt?" Hinata shook her head rapidly as she smiled at him with all of the love and adoration she had plainly visible in her eyes.

"I'm just so happy," she finally answered as her legs tightened around his waist to make sure she had every bit of him inside of her. Naruto smiled softly as he wiped the last of her tears away before giving her a chaste kiss. Wiggling her hips a bit Hinata let out a soft moan before letting her legs fall back to the bed.

"You can move now." Naruto nodded as he pulled back before slowly pushing his way back into her depths. Hinata continued to let out soft moans as Naruto kept his slow pace and leaned down to kiss, nibble and suck on her neck.

"H-harder," Hinata panted earning a growl as Naruto gripped her hips tightly and began violently thrusting into the pale-eyed girl's cunt.

"AH!" Hinata moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as her breasts bounced with the force of every thrust.

"Your pussy feels amazing, Hinata," Naruto moaned as he rolled Hinata onto her right side and lifted her left leg over his right shoulder. The room was filled with the lewd sounds emanating from Hinata's sex, flesh meeting flesh and the moans of ecstasy.

"Mngh-HA! Fuck me, Naruto-kun; FUCK ME!" Hinata screamed as she felt her pussy convulsing from her orgasm and her fluids flowed around Naruto's shaft to cover his balls, thighs in sheets in her cum. Naruto offhandedly mused that it was good nobody lived around him, but his brain was far more occupied by the vice-like grip on his dick that very nearly pushed him over the edge.

Once Hinata's pussy relaxed its death-grip, Naruto began thrusting at a frenzied pace bringing Hinata back from the brink of unconsciousness her orgasm had left her at as she screamed in pleasure. Naruto struggled to hold back his release, but the slick, velvety walls of Hinata's cunt that continued to ripple around him were driving him over the edge.

"Hinata," Naruto moaned his girlfriend's name as he reached the point of no return. "I'm cumming!"

"Do it inside!" Hinata demanded as she moved onto her back and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to lock him in place. "Fill my pussy with your cum!" Hinata screamed as she met his frenzied thrusts with her own. Naruto growled as he felt the tip of his dick brush against her cervix before it erupted deep inside of her.

"YES!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body convulsed in an orgasm that had her seeing stars. Naruto's dick continued to twitch for nearly a minute as he gave Hinata exactly what she asked for and filled her with his cum. Once his own orgasm had finally subsided, Naruto collapsed on top of Hinata who wrapped her arms around his head where it was nestled comfortably in her breasts.

Both lovers were panting with their bodies glistening from sweat as Naruto looked up to meet her drowsy eyes with his own. They both smiled wordlessly before their eyes drifted closed and Naruto snuggled into Hinata's breasts as her heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

Naruto awoke with a yawn from what was probably the best sleep he had ever had. Deciding he wasn't ready to get up, he snuggled back into his pillow making it moan.

"…pillows don't moan," blinking a few times, his sleep-addled mind finally remembered the events of the previous night. Looking up, he saw his "pillow" was in fact Hinata's voluptuous breasts; he would have to make sure she stayed overnight more often because that was **much** more comfortable. Looking at the clock on his nightstand, Naruto saw it was 8:00 already…wasn't he supposed to do something this morning?

"Fuck, I'm late!" Naruto finally realized as he jumped out of bed and began throwing his clothes on. The disturbance roused Hinata who yawned cutely before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with a beaming smile. Naruto turned to her once he had his pants on and moved to give her a kiss which made her moan softly.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I gotta go; I'm already an hour late to meet up with my team," Naruto explained as he threw on the same shirt and jacket he had worn yesterday. "Feel free to use the shower and help yourself to whatever you want." Once Naruto was fully dressed, he turned to Hinata, who was now standing up and stretching her arms over her head, still completely naked.

'What a great way to wake up,' Naruto internally mused earning a grunt that he assumed meant Kyuubi agreed. Resisting the temptation to climb back into bed for another round, Naruto gave Hinata a last kiss on the cheek before making his way out of the room.

"I'll see you tonight, Hinata-chan." Naruto called back over his shoulder before rushing out the front door. Hinata stood there not sure what to do for a moment before deciding she should accept Naruto's offer and take a shower before she had to get ready for her team meeting.

* * *

A/N: This seems like a decent place to stop, so I'll leave it at that for now. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be ignored.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
